Sinner's Love
by Saphire-Moon
Summary: A Fool's Dream, A Sinner's Love, A Life Regret. ONESHOT R


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Sinner's Love The unspoken words 

_The web of lies_

_A moment of bliss_

_Will end with this…_

My heart sinks further into a plague of darkness, with each word muttered from your soft lips. Each word cuts further and further into my all ready wounded flesh, each apology you utter, words of regret.

_Unspoken words_

_Regret and pain_

_Hurt more_

_When you watch_

_Through your beloved's eyes_

You won't blame me, you will never blame me, you blame yourself, it is your silly actions. Blame me, please blame me. Don't make me sit here any longer listening to you tear yourself up inside. Blame Me! I beg of you, no more apologies, I'm the one with the wife, I'm the one who let things happen, I'm the one who muttered meaningless words to the pink haired girl at the altar. I'm the one who wouldn't let go. No more hurting you, please don't, just blame me.

_Unspoken words_

_My heart and with joy_

_To go back to_

_My hearts leap of joy_

_Will do nothing_

_But cause you pain_

_My Hinata, Her Sasuke…_I felt so alive when the words just for that moment in time were true. No more Naruto, me, it was me, I was the one who bought the joy to your lavender eyes. I was the one who claimed you as my own, though I should not have. At once my life of unhappiness was gone, for that one moment beneath the sheets.

_If I cry out _

_Will the pain stop?_

_Just once the anger_

_Not to yourself_

_If I cry out_

_Will you once just this once_

**_Remember_**

No more I can't take it _My Hinata_, I know I can't have you, I know I never will. But I want this moment, I want this moment. I want to know I have not hurt you. I want to know that my heart's only love will live on without the pain I cause

I want your embrace, want your touch. But no matter how I yearn for the touch of an angel, your eyes shall never know, as you flee my life, to once more tear your heart out. And live forever with the pain, of a sinner's love.

Shattered Dreams My heart will forever blacken 

_I know I know now_

_Forever you shall part_

_And Meet shall not_

* * *

_The unspoken words_

_The web of lies_

_A moment of bliss_

_Will end with this…_

A fools love, I know now, I should have known. A wish to know what it would feel like, to just once be the one in your arms. The one who captured the Onyx eyes, but never, I should not wish.

_Fools Dream_

_Shall never know_

_Reality._

_Dreaming_

_Is our Biggest_

**_Sin_**

My tongue leaks worthless apologizes, nothing I can speak can take back the moment in the clock's tick. I know the blame is mine, my regret, I'm the one who didn't hold back. I shall take the blame. I don't want him to hurt. I shall never want him to hurt. So I shall take the blame, for a sinner's remorse.

_Unspoken Words_

_Hurt the most_

_The words said_

_Meaningless_

_Unspoken words_

_Hurt the most_

You standing there, doing nothing, just looking at me. Hurt in the eyes that never reveal nothing but ice. Regret, it hurts more then anything that can touch me. Never before have I wanted to take something back, yet live forever in it.

Endless 

_Wounds of the tongue_

_Endless_

_Forever a scar_

_On an Angel's Heart_

Flee, the weight of your eyes are slowly making me fall. I'm slipping… My feet pick up and flee. I hear the door shut behind me as I let it go. I fall to my knee's my head slowly falls to the ground, Remorse, a sinner's remorse leak from my eyes. The more tears that fall the more I yearn for the touch of my knight, my hands wrap around my middle as I release my sins. The solid oak slamming shut, forever separating a Sinner's Love

_Shattered Dreams _

_My heart will forever blacken _

_I know I know now_

_Forever you shall part_

_And Meet shall not_

* * *

**A/N: It is a one shot, first is from Sasuke's POV and the second from Hinata's or well I'm somewhat intending it to be, though I might actually at one point, write out what happened and what is going to happen. Though that's only if you guys want me to, because I know sometimes if you go on and right out what happened and what will happen it ruins the enjoyment of what I originally wrote.**


End file.
